1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery powered electrical curling/brush iron having a battery recharging circuit.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrical curling irons are known in the art. Curling irons which are not battery operated are shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,228,343, Kanner et al, Oct. 14, 1980; 4,075,458, Moyer, Feb. 21, 1978; 4,101,757, Van Dyck et al, July 18, 1978. With such curling irons, the heating element is typically preheated by plugging into household AC current. If the element is not preheated enough, it will grow cold before the curling process is completed and will have to be reheated which is, of course, inconvenient. In any case, there is at least a waiting period, while the iron is being preheated, before it can be used.
In addition, in the selected references, heat is applied directly to the wand which could be dangerous if the heated wand is grasped.
All of the above patented devices include plugs stored in the handle and removable from the handle to plug into wall sockets for preheating the heating elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,010, Abura et al, Feb. 3, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,092, Manabe et al, Oct. 12, 1982, describe examples of battery powered curling irons with facilities for recharging the batteries.
In the '010 patent, the heating element is on the outside of the wand and is therefore in direct contact with the hair of the person using the curling iron, or with any hand which, accidentally or otherwise, grasps the wand. Needless to say, this could also prove to be needlessly dangerous.